equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snips and Snails/Gallery/Digital Series
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Snips and Snails playing a handheld video game EGDS2.png Snips and Snails playing a game seriously EGDS2.png Snips and Snails in the slowly-moving line of people EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Big Mac, Snips, Snails, and Trixie in the RPG club EGDS4.png Big McIntosh rolling several dice EGDS4.png Applejack joins the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the hip-hop club EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Blue Crushed Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack on the beach EGDS19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Trixie, Snips, and Snails follow Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful and Smart" EGDS12a.png Trixie has a question for Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie shouting "the library!" EGDS12a.png Trixie running toward the library EGDS12a.png Rarity disturbed by rainbow-haired Derpy EGDS12b.png Snips and Snails wearing rainbow wigs EGDS12b.png Text Support Snips and Snails covered in cupcake frosting CYOE3.png Snips and Snails smiling at Pinkie Pie CYOE3.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Flash Sentry rehearsing lines on stage CYOE6.png Twilight and Flash watch Snips and Snails laugh CYOE6.png Snips and Snails looking offended CYOE6.png Snips "props ain't our job" CYOE6.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Snips and Snails CYOE6.png Sunset Shimmer scolding Snips and Snails CYOE6.png Snips feeling embarrassed CYOE6.png Sunset glares at Snips and Snails again CYOE6.png Snips and Snails looking embarrassed CYOE6.png Sunset "the play is about magic dancing boots" CYOE6.png Rarity overhears Sunset Shimmer on stage CYOE6.png Rarity "pilfered my bedazzled boot" CYOE6.png Snips and Snails simulate thunder and lightning CYOE6c.png All the World's Off Stage Snips and Snails tangled in stage ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails as backstage crew CYOE7.png Snips and Snails pulling on stage ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails pull harder on the ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails collapse on the floor CYOE7.png Sunset talking to Snips and Snails CYOE7.png Sunset "get the set across the stage" CYOE7.png Snips "it's like moving a ton of bricks" CYOE7.png Snips pointing at Shiny City backdrop CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes CYOE7.png Sunset "there's gotta be a better way" CYOE7.png Snips complaining about Twilight's droid CYOE7a.png Snails "we're getting paid for this?" CYOE7a.png Snails scared of balloons CYOE7b.png Snips rubbing a balloon CYOE7b.png Balloon pops in Snips' hands CYOE7b.png Snips shouting in Snails' arms CYOE7b.png Micro Chips "simple machines do provide" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips writing down equations CYOE7c.png Snips and Snails confused by Micro Chips' jargon CYOE7c.png Snips and Snails looking completely lost CYOE7c.png Micro Chips continues his calculations CYOE7c.png Micro Chips explaining the problem CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "no kidding" CYOE7c.png Snips "your face is an opposite vector" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips retorting against Snips CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "genetically predetermined arrangement" CYOE7c.png Snips stunned by Micro Chips' comeback CYOE7c.png Snails "oh, snap, Snips!" CYOE7c.png Snails shouting "burn!" at Snips CYOE7c.png Snips lowers his head in shame CYOE7c.png Opening Night Snips and Snails shove each other near Fluttershy CYOE9.png Snails shoves Snips into Fluttershy CYOE9.png Applejack pulls Snips and Snails away CYOE9.png Snips and Snails roughhousing backstage CYOE9.png Snails shoves Snips into the stage ropes CYOE9.png AJ, Snips, and Snails see ropes get loose CYOE9.png Bell prop crashes onto the stage CYOE9.png Applejack getting an idea CYOE9a.png Applejack "I need a costume!" CYOE9a.png Snails "we only have one" CYOE9a.png Applejack, Snips, and Snails singing along CYOE9c.png Snips and Snails moved by the play CYOE9c.png Snips "do you believe in me, buddy?" CYOE9c.png Snips and Snails hugging and crying CYOE9c.png Iris out on Snips and Snails CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle busting a move CYOE10b.png Snips shoves cookie into Snails' mouth CYOE10c.png Snails shoves cookie into Snips' mouth CYOE10c.png Equestria Girls and friends at after-party CYOE10c.png Video slide of Snips and Snails on ground CYOE10c.png Category:Character gallery pages